Big Time Betrayal
by MiyukiBiV
Summary: Logan has already forgiven James for kissing Camille once. But when James is caught again what will happen?


**A/N: I'm not sure where I got the idea for this story. I just thought of it. And no, I'm not trying to make James and Camille look like jerks in this story. I love both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush in any way.**

It is a well establish fact that James Diamond is a ladies man. Most of the time he wasn't seriously interested in them. He was just having a bit of fun. Camille Roberts is different though. She is a good friend. She's funny, goes along with the boys' antics, and is...unique. She isn't really James's type though. After all, he considers Camille to be Logan's girl. Even if they aren't together right now, it doesn't mean they won't be soon. Everyone knows she is out of bounds. Best friends don't make moves on other best friend's girl. It's part of the bro code. Which is why James is completely beside himself when he realizes he is kissing Camille Roberts a second time.

I'm not exactly sure what happened. One minute I'm sitting here in a friendly conversation with Camille, and the next thing I know I'm kissing her. I'm not exactly new to this situation. Finesse with the ladies comes naturally to me, and sometimes I find myself kissing a girl without really thinking about it. My motto is 'when the time is right, go for it'. Sitting and thinking doesn't get you anywhere with girls. Just look at Logan! Poor guy. But apparently my motto didn't work too well for me this time, because now I'm kissing my best bud's girl, and said bud is standing in the doorway looking dumbstruck.

We both spoke simultaneously, "This isn't what it looks like!" I wish that was true, but...

Logan stared for a moment longer. His expression is blank, and I can't read it. "You two are practicing for an acting role. Right?" Camille and I both looked at each other for a moment. The long pause is enough to reveal the truth to Logan.

"I see...right..." With that he turns his back and quickly walks out of the room.

Camille spoke first, "Wait, Logan-" I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"I'll go talk to him. This is my fault, not yours. It's between him and me." She nodded. She is obviously relieved I'm taking care of it. I don't blame her. I don't want to face Logan either. I'm not sure what to say. He already forgave me once. Will he be so forgiving this time? I certainly wouldn't be.

I finally caught up with him in our apartment. "Hey Logan, I'm so sorry. That was-"

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore." Did I hear him right? Is he really not mad?

"Huh?"

"I said we aren't together now. It's none of my business who she kisses." But just a week ago we were trying to spoil Camille's chances of getting Prom Queen with Steve. I take a look at his face and confirm that he is angry. It's that quiet, sulky kind of anger. That is my least favorite kind. I would rather him yell at me.

"I know you aren't ok with this."

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially with you."

"Why not? We are best friends."

"We are? Last time I checked, friends don't go around-"

"C'mon, don't let a girl ruin our friendship!"

"That isn't what this is about!" What does he mean by that? Isn't this exactly what it's about?

"I mean, it is, but it's also more then that."

"Explain." If I'm going to fix this I need to know exactly what's upsetting him, besides the obvious.

"James, I don't want to go into this."

"C'mon, we have to!"

"Well, how am I supposed to ever trust you again?" Great, already a question I can't answer.

"Well...what do I need to do to earn your forgiveness?"

"I don't know! If you really care then figure it out!" I don't like that. I'm not very good at figuring things out.

"Just uh...you might feel better if you talk about how angry you are at me." I kinda feel like a shrink saying that. I wonder why I even said that. I'm not that good at understanding feelings. I'm not that good at understanding a lot of things honestly.

"Oh, you want me to talk? Fine then. I finally find a girl who likes me. Not James or Kendall, but me. A girl who prefers me to James. But you can't stand that can you? Every girl has to like James, don't they? Why is that? I finally find a girl who likes me, and you have to go and kiss her? What got into you? Why do you want Camille? You already have everything. You can get any girl you want, you're the best singer in the band, and the best looking. You know it too. You have more then enough self-confidence. Yeah, you aren't the brightest tool in the shed, but who cares! You have enough going on to make up for that and then some! So that's why I'm upset. Not just because you kissed Camille, but because it was YOU that kissed Camille."

I just stare at him for a minute. He looks kinda out of breath. He groans and falls back onto our orange couch. "Do you really think all that?" I asked quietly.

"Well,...yeah," he answered slowly.

"Logan, you've gotta know that stuff isn't true! You're just as important as I am!"

"Sure I am. Not that I'm complaining about it. We did start this band for you."

"Really, it's true! You're the smart one!"

"Yeah, big deal." He said with an eye-roll.

"Plus, you have a ton of girls that love you! Remember all those girls with the 'I Love Logan' signs!" When did this conversation become less about Camille, and more about Logan's insecurities?

"Yeah," he tries to keep a straight face, but I can see a bit of a grin.

"See! If I were a girl I would date you in a heartbeat!" What? I'm not lying. Logan is pretty cute. I mean that in the most normal way possible.

"That's weird."

"Isn't it?" I can tell he is starting to loosen up. I'm making progress.

"And when it comes to Camille, I initiated that kiss. It wasn't her. I'm sorry." I hung my head dejectedly.

"Seriously, what were you thinking man?" He crossed his arms and gave me a disapproving look.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I don't even like Camille like that. It won't happen again, and this time I REALLY mean it." I gave him my best 'sincere' eyes.

Logan sighed, but he gave me a small smile, "You do a lot of things without thinking, don't you?"

"I absolutely do!" Logan just shook his head.

"Also, I think your singing is the best in the band. You can really hit a high note good. Well, best next to mine of course." I hope it's not to early to start bragging on myself again.

He let out a short laugh, "Of course."

"So...are we good again?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

I saw him stop to think for a minute, "Yeah, we're good."

"YES!" I cried out in victory. In my excitement I picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"James! Let go! I can't breathe!" I ignored him and kept laughing. After a few more moments of him slapping at me and flailing around, I finally let him go.

"DON'T do that again!" He gave me a warning look.

"Is this one of those time when 'stop' really means 'do it more'?" I asked with a grin.

"It is not." he replied firmly.

"Oh, by the way...you think I'm the best looking member in the band?"

"James."

"Yes?"

"Too soon."

"Ok."

**A/N: Well, I had a pretty good feeling about this one so I hope the feeling wasn't misplaced. I hope this didn't seem pointless. And I would love a review. It's great to get a bunch of hits, but if you don't review I have no clue if you liked it or not.**


End file.
